


1987

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: It was odd how something so normal could feel so alien.Triple Drabble





	1987

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't fit this into 100 words, so it's 3x that at 300 :)   
> And I'm still procrastinating

It was odd how something so normal could feel so alien. But here she was, the seventh of November 1987. She had been told about this day many a time, the day her father had died. When she had been a child, her mother had told her the story of what had happened. Told her how her father had died. It seemed so normal after the death she’d seen recently. Hit and run.

She could feel the Doctor looking on at her in concern. He took her hand in the way he usually did, but also as a way of providing comfort. She took it gratefully.

It unnerved her, almost, as to how normal this day was. There was no rain, just a few grey clouds in the sky, a few people getting about their everyday lives. Could this really be the day her father had died?

They came to a corner and she looked on, the Doctor telling her what to do. She only half listened.

Then she saw him. He got out of his car, that stupid vase in his hand. Her mum had always cursed that vase. ‘If only he had been so adamant about getting it’ she used to tell her through the tears that threatened to spill even after so many years.

And then a thought hit her. A stupid thought, but she didn’t care. She had never planned it; never even considered it until this moment, despite what anyone might say:

She had the chance to save him. The years of pain that her mother had gone through bringing her up on her own need never happen now.

But things never went according to plan – be it spontaneous or not.                 

But she learnt a valuable lesson that day:

The universe was anything but kind.


End file.
